


but one moment passing by

by Qem



Category: Free!
Genre: Angel Tachibana Makoto, Art, Ficlet, M/M, Merman Nanase Haruka, Party Favour Treat, Wings, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru breaks through the water, flipping his hair back, looking around for Makoto, with his wings made out of sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but one moment passing by

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaynART](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynART/gifts).



  
_Haru breaks through the water, flipping his hair back, looking around for Makoto, with his wings made out of sky. A shadow crosses, then suddenly sweeping down, with bright wings haloed around a gleaming muscled body, a hand reaching down and then pulling him upwards and Haru’s just a fish out of water, should be afraid as they sweep and turn unbalanced as his tail flips wildly through the air, and yet he can only feel joy as, this is but one moment passing by that they can spend together, one moment out of their seperate lives, where water and wind can meet._

_It’s almost a shame when the alarm wakes him up, and yet as he looks down beside him to see Makoto still sleeping gently, he can’t help but smile softly._


End file.
